The Mummy and The Medjai
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Madison "Maddie" O'Connell, Rick's sister, is unwillingly dragged to Egypt with the team after she tries to save him from jail. While helping her friends defeat Imhotep, she finds herself not-so-willingly falling in love with a certain Medjai Chieftain. Warning: contains Mary Sues because I didn't know any better.
1. Introduction

A/N: this is indeed another Rick's-sister-joins-the-team-and-falls-in-love-with-Ardeth type story, but it's better than it sounds! And Maddie, Rick's sister, is in fact doing a recording, so it's told in first person, and every now and then you will hear noises in the background. This is an idea I got from The Red Pyramid.

I hope you like it!

(Ardeth Bay is my favorite character, and I have always wanted to do a Mummy story, so...you get the idea)

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY.**

* * *

Hullo. This is Maddie here. I am Rick O'Connell's younger sister. (_Kissing noises are heard in the background)_ Sorry, you'll have to ignore that. That's just my idiotic brother and his new girlfriend the librarian, Evelyn Carnahan. You'll learn about that soon enough. ["Oh, please!" Sorry again. God, why do I have to be the one to apologize for everyone else! ? That was Jonathan: Evelyn's brother. He can't stand his sister and Rick, just like me. While he is wasting his time, I am doing all the recording. Oh, fun. And riding on a camel, not to mention.]

Anyhow, I should introduce myself better.

I am Maddie O'Connell, as I said before. Rick's darling little sister, who just can't stand him. I mean, I'm the entirely opposite! He likes to use guns, and sure, I know how to too. But I like swords a whole lot better. Guns are just not my type. He might drink every now and then, but not me. Oh, I think I'm even allergic to alcohol, which I suppose must be a good thing.

I've also been very fond of Arabic. In fact, I always speak Arabic just to drive Rick crazy. He doesn't understand anything I say (_Muahahaha) _when I'm speaking Arabic, of course, which can be pretty convenient at times. I learned how to speak Arabic when I was 3 years old. Amazing, huh? Who knows, maybe it was fate that got me interested in Arabic, knowing that I would one day meet the most handsome, most amazing Medjai…Oops. I'm just daydreaming again, that part of my story comes later. But that might explain my preference of swords over guns. I might even be a descendant of the Medjai myself!

[Quit being a show-off, Maddie!] There goes my brother again. (_Note: the following is spoken in Arabic) _That bastard! Ugh, so annoying! I wish he would mind his own business for once.

[Um, Maddie? I don't think the audience wants to hear that, says Jonathan] Oh right, sorry. Back to English!

Well, so you probably already know the story about Imhotep wanting to bring his dead girlfriend Anck-Su-Namun (God, can't she have a better name? At least a name that's easier to spell and pronounce?) back to life, and ended up being cursed: the Hom-dai. So now the story is that you or anyone else cannot read from the book, I mean the Book of the Dead, or else he will come back to life and rule the world. Does that not sound scary to you? Well, I'll tell you what: I thought it was some…flimflam (as Evie called it), until I saw it with my own eyes.

And, you probably also know that my oh-so-wonderful brother has been to Hamunaptra before, got betrayed by his so-called-friend Beni, and nearly died in the desert, with Ardeth watching him from above, saying that the "the desert will kill him", and stumbled away. Poor Rick. I wish Ardeth were still here with us, instead of leaving us alone here. I sure miss him. ["Maddie, you can talk about your love later." "OK OK! Geez, I'm the one who's the storyteller right now, in case you haven't noticed already!"] Then he was put in jail for "Having a good time", as that stinky Warden liked to say. RIP. Sorry, I don't mean to give you spoilers…it's just that when I get angry I like to get ahead.

So our little tale starts with me visiting his stupid prison, in an attempt to save his life, after I learned about what happened to him.


	2. I Attempt to Buy Time for my Brother

A/N: this is indeed another Rick's-sister-joins-the-team-and-falls-in-love-with-Ardeth type story, but it's better than it sounds! And Maddie, Rick's sister, is in fact doing a recording, so it's told in first person, and every now and then you will hear noises in the background. This is an idea I got from The Red Pyramid.

oh, and at times when she isn't recording, it's Rick.

I hope you like it!

(Ardeth Bay is my favorite character, and I have always wanted to do a Mummy story, so...you get the idea)

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY.**

btw, just to tell you, Maddie's full name is Madison, but she doesn't let people call her that, except for Ardeth.

* * *

No matter how annoying my brother is ["Hey!" Rick just shouted], he, of course, IS still my brother. And I care for him, though I don't tend to show that. _Muahahaha. _And when he was thrown into Cairo Prison, I had no choice but to go to Egypt and attempt to rescue him. Oh, the fun. I went straight to the prison after dropping my bags at fairly cheap hotel. I demanded to the warden to immediately let him go.

"Please...Mr. Warden, I'll...I'll do anything!" I begged him. He was fat, and stinky. Whew. I batted my eyelashes at him. That usually did the trick, and it did work. At least, it kind of did.

"Anything?" The man repeated, frowning at me. I was sure he was deciding whether I was telling the truth or not. So I just nodded, and when I did nod, he grinned. "Then, why don't you stay here with me, Miss O'Connell dear? I am a very lonely man."

_In your dreams, _I thought, scowling. But I quickly straightened myself. "I'll think about it."

"Very well. In that case, I'll postpone his hanging till tomorrow. I'll give you one day." He answered. I nodded again.

And that, was how I bought Rick enough time to be saved.

* * *

The next afternoon, groaning, I returned to the prison. I wished I never offered that. But I was going to refuse him, if some sort of miracle happened.

"Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home." The Warden said. I realized that he wasn't speaking to me at all. Huh. I saw a pretty woman, about a year or two older than me, maybe, and another man with her. The Warden was leading them. Puzzled, I decided to follow them.

"You lied to me," I heard the woman say.

"I lie to everybody; what makes you so special?" The man replied.

"I am your sister!" The woman said back.

"Yes, well, that just makes you more gullible." I smirked when I realized that he was right.

"Jonathan, you stole it from a drunker at a local bar..." They started to argue. "Now what exactly is this man in prison for?" The woman asked the Warden.

"This I do not know. But when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself. Ah! Miss O'Connell!" He added, noticing me. I grimaced.

"And what did he say?" The woman asked, ignoring me.

"He said he was just 'looking for a good time'."

"O'Connell? Are you his wife?" The man named Jonathan asked curiously. I sighed.

"Sister." I answered, "Younger sister." Just then, the guards opened the door and Rick appeared. He was dirtier than I had ever seen him. He was just a terrible sight to look at. I sighed. Perfect, now he probably won't recognize me.

"This is...this is the man you stole it from?" The woman asked. I wondered what Jonathan stole. He nodded.

"Yes, exactly, so why don't you go-" He began, just as Rick spoke.

"Who are you?" Then he noticed me. "Madison! ?" He gasped in shock.

"Please, just Maddie." I muttered.

"Hey, who's the broad?"

"Broad?" The woman echoed. Jonathan explained something to him that I didn't catch.

"But this is my sister," He added, pulling her forward, "Evie."

"How do you do?" Evie asked him politely. He nodded at her.

"Ah well. Guess she's not so lost."

"I beg your pardon?" Evie asked angrily. The Warden shouted something that I think meant "What's going on?" in Arbic. Then he added in English,

"I'll be back in a moment."

He left us alone.

"Ask him about the box." Jonathan whispered to Evie.

"Um...we, uh, found...Hello, Excuse Me," Rick turned back, "We both found your...your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it." She explained. I had no idea that Rick liked to solve puzzles or anything of that sort. He would rather prefer guns. Hmph.

"No," Rick instantly answered. I frowned at him. They all ignored me.

"No?" She echoed.

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

"Aha!" I yelled. They all looked at me weirdly, and I shrugged. Jonathan nodded.

"How do you know that the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" She asked curiously.

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there." I wondered when he went there and didn't tell me. But then again, he was older than me, and I suppose he did have certain rights to various parts of privacy. After all, I didn't tell him about half of my own life either, so it was only fair that he didn't tell me. Still.

"How do we know that's not a whole load of pig-swallow?" Jonathan asked, leaning in.

"Hey, do I know you?" Rick asked.

"No...no no. I've just got one of those faces-" Then Rick punched him, and earned a beating from the guards. I winced, and he swore under his breath.

Evie stepped over her brother. "You were actually at...Hamunaptra?" She asked.

"He doesn't lie," I supplied.

"Yeah, I was there," Rick answered with a smile.

"You swear?" Evie asked.

"Every damn day."

"No, I don't mean that."

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean. I was there. Pharoah Seti's place. 'City of the Dead'."

"Could you...could you tell _me_ how to get there?" She begged. The Warden shouted something in the distance, and she lowered her hat when Rick looked at what was going on. I frowned, wondering about it. "I mean, the exact location."

"You wanna know?"

"Well...well yes."

"Do you really wanna know?" Rick asked, as she stepped closer.

"Yes."

He beckoned her closer, then kissed her right on the lips. I scowled but didn't comment. "Then get me the hell outta here." He banged on the guards as they tried to pull him away. Evie looked shocked. "Do it, lady!" The guards pulled him away and shut the door.

"Where are they taking him?" Evie asked as the Warden reappeared.

"To be hanged."

"WHAT! ?" I yelled in fury. Finally they all turned around.

"Sorry, Miss, but I changed my mind." The Warden said, not sounding sorry at all.

"How could you...? He's my brother, for God's sake!"

"Apparently, he had a _very_ good time." The Warden said to Evie, ignoring me.

So much for my help. I had failed, utterly failed. Now it all depended on the woman, and if she could save him.


	3. We Play a Bidding Game

A/N: this is indeed another Rick's-sister-joins-the-team-and-falls-in-love-with-Ardeth type story, but it's better than it sounds! And Maddie, Rick's sister, is in fact doing a recording, so it's told in first person, and every now and then you will hear noises in the background. This is an idea I got from The Red Pyramid.

oh, and at times when she isn't recording, it's Rick.

I hope you like it!

(Ardeth Bay is my favorite character, and I have always wanted to do a Mummy story, so...you get the idea)

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY.**

btw, just to tell you, Maddie's full name is Madison, but she doesn't let people call her that, except for Ardeth.

(I don't know what they say in Arabic, at least the non-translated lines anyway. So I'm just assuming what they say.)

* * *

Well, as we sat down together to watch my brother's death, I couldn't help but wonder why I was there in the first place. "I think I am going to be sick," I grumbled to no one in particular. Jonathan had wondered off somewhere. Just then, what Evie said next made me stare at her.

"I will give you one hundred pounds to save this man's life."

"Madame, I would _pay _one hundred pounds just to see him hanged," replied the Warden. I scowled at him, but he didn't notice. Too busy seeing Rick get-almost-hanged, I assume. Or was he too worried about money?

"Two! Two hundred pounds!"

"Proceed!"

"Three hundred pounds!" The hanging man tied my brother's neck with the rope. I frowned. Rick wasn't some bidding prize. But the woman was trying to save him, so I guess I shouldn't be too picky.

The man must have asked my brother something, because he then called up to the Warden in Arabic, "He wants me to let him go!" I'm so glad I know how to speak Arabic.

"What?" The Warden replied in Arabic, then added in English, "Of course we don't let him go!" I sighed.

"Five hundred pounds!"

"He's not that worthy," I couldn't help muttering, half to myself.

"Wait a moment," The Warden said to the man in Arabic, before turning to Evie. "And what else?" At this point his hand reached for her leg, "I am a very lonely man." _Oh great, _I thought. She slapped his hand with her wallet, and the other inmates all laughed. I couldn't help smiling.

"Drop him!" The Warden yelled to the men in Arabic.

"NOOOO!" Both Evie and I screamed, standing up. Too late; he dropped down...but his neck didn't break. What a relief.

"Haha!"- -I wondered what the Warden thought was so funny- -"His neck did not break!" _Duh. We all know that by now_. The other inmates pushed there way out, chanting. "Now we must watch him _strangle _to death." Oh great. This was going to be one good day.

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra," I blurted out. The Warden turned and stared at me, narrowing his eyes.

"You lie."

"I would never!" I yelled back.

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless, son of a _pig_ knows where to find the City of the Dead?"

"Yes! He's my brother, for Heaven's sake!"

"Truly?"

"Yes!" Evie added. "And if you cut him down, we will give you- -" She stared at Rick for a moment- - "Ten percent."

"Fifty percent!" The Warden argued.

"Twenty!" said moi.

"Forty."

"Thirty." Evie said.

"Twenty-five."

"Ah!" I said, pointing at him in triumph, "Deal!" He suddenly realized, but it was too late.

"Cut him down!"

Rick landed on the ground, and Evie and I both stared at him, glad that he was saved.


	4. Our Journey Just Got Better

A/N: this is indeed another Rick's-sister-joins-the-team-and-falls-in-love-with-Ardeth type story, but it's better than it sounds! And Maddie, Rick's sister, is in fact doing a recording, so it's told in first person, and every now and then you will hear noises in the background. This is an idea I got from The Red Pyramid.

oh, and at times when she isn't recording, it's Rick.

I hope you like it!

(Ardeth Bay is my favorite character, and I have always wanted to do a Mummy story, so...you get the idea)

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY.**

btw, just to tell you, Maddie's full name is Madison, but she doesn't let people call her that, except for Ardeth.

(I don't know what they say in Arabic, at least the non-translated lines anyway. So I'm just assuming what they say.)

* * *

"So now _I _have to come with you?" I complained to Rick. It was a good thing I went with them, but at the time I was furious.

"Of course. We need all the help we can get." Rick had had a haircut, and put on new clothes. I couldn't wait to see the look on Evie's face.

"Well, personally, I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel." We heard Evie say as we got closer, "I don't like him one bit."

"Anyone I know?" Rick asked, coming up to them. I nodded at them and smiled.

"Your sister's here too?" Jonathan asked.

"Excuse me? Who are you calling 'his sister'?" I frowned at him. He laughed a little.

"Oh...um...hello." Evie put down her luggage.

"Smashing way to start our adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jonathan said, patting Rick and then shaking hands with him. Then he shook hands with me too.

"Yeah...yeah, smashing." Rick said, pulling out his wallet just to check on it.

"Oh, no, no, I'll never steal from my partner. Partner," Jonathan said, making Rick smile.

"That reminds me; no hard feelings about the..." At this, Rick pretended to punch the air.

"Oh, no, no, happens all the time." Jonathan answered, making me snicker.

"Mr. O'Connell," Evie began, "Can you look me in the eye, and guarantee this...isn't all some kind of a...flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you I will- -" I made a face at her. How dare she suggested that my sweet brother was lying?

"You're warning me? Lady, let me put it this way...my whole damn garrison believed in this so much, that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there, all we found was sand, and blood." He nodded at her, while she stared back at him. "Let me get your bags." Without another word he headed straight onto the ship.

"Excuse him," I muttered.

Evie stared after him.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Filthy, rude, complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all." Jonathan commented. I shot him a death glare, while Evie stared at him.

"Bright, good morning to all." An extremely familiar voice spoke up.

"Oh, no, what are you doing here?" Evie and I groaned at the same time.

"I'm here to protect my investment, thank you _very _much," The Warden answered, and boarded the ship, glaring at us. We all sighed. This was going to be one fun, interesting, awesome, journey. Just perfect.


	5. A Bet and a Chat

A/N: this is indeed another Rick's-sister-joins-the-team-and-falls-in-love-with-Ardeth type story, but it's better than it sounds! And Maddie, Rick's sister, is in fact doing a recording, so it's told in first person, and every now and then you will hear noises in the background. This is an idea I got from The Red Pyramid.

oh, and at times when she isn't recording, it's Rick.

I hope you like it!

(Ardeth Bay is my favorite character, and I have always wanted to do a Mummy story, so...you get the idea)

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY.**

btw, just to tell you, Maddie's full name is Madison, but she doesn't let people call her that, except for Ardeth.

(I don't know what they say in Arabic, at least the non-translated lines anyway. So I'm just assuming what they say.)

* * *

It was nighttime. And we were on the boat. Well, of course we were. A full moon shone in the distance. Blah, blah, blah. Why am I describing the details anyway? It's not like there's a point to that. Besides, I want to hurry up and get on with the story. So let's get on, shall we?

"Quit playing with your glasses and cut the deck, would you, Burns?"

"Without my glasses I can't see the deck to cut, can I, Daniels?" Burns replied as I followed my brother to them. A bunch of Americans. Interesting. Well, Rick and I are Americans too, but they were something else...

"O'Connell! Sit down, sit down, we could use another player." Jonathan said. I scowled, wondering whether he was referring to my brother or I. My brother? Probably. Me? Not a chance. They don't show any respect to women, I'll tell you that much. Even if that woman can kick their butts.

"I only gamble with my life, never my money." Rick replied, and I found myself nodding in agreement.

"So that's your sister," One man commented, nodding at me, "What a beauty. Is she married yet?" I stuck out my tongue out at him but didn't answer. _Someone saying that I was a beauty? Please. Next thing they'll say is that it was snowing._

"Just ignore Henderson." Daniels said with a small smirk. So that was his name. I was going to remember that in the days to come. So, Henderson, better watch out. I shot Henderson a death glare, and he flinched back a little. Death glares sure are handy. I think it's starting to become one of my battle moves. Muahahaha...

["Hey! You're not getting on with the stoooooorrrrrryy!" Rick yelled at me. I shot _him _a death glare, and he instantly shut up. It's pretty useful. Trust me.]

"Never?" Daniels asked Rick, referring to his gamble-with-my-life-not-my-money statement. "What if I was to bet you five hundred dollars we get to Hamunaptra before you?" He needs to work on his grammar. Huh. I tucked that into the back of my mind.

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?" I couldn't help asking them.

"Damn straight we are." Henderson replied, a mixture of grinning and smirking spread across his face. I snorted.

"Hmm. Who says we are?" Rick asked. Strange, I thought. How did the Americans know?

"He does." All three Americans pointed at Jonathan. I glared at him, and he chuckled nervously.

"Well, how 'bout it?" Jonathan asked Rick.

"Is it a bet?" Daniels asked Rick.

Rick smiled and said, "Alright, you're on."

"What! ? That's just absurd!" I yelled at him, but he ignored me.

"What makes _you _so confident, sir?" One man with glasses asked. I was sure he must be the egyptologist with the Americans.

"What makes _you_?" I challenged him.

"Oh...we've got us a man who's actually been there." Henderson replied with a smile.

"Oh, what a coincidence, because- -" Jonathan began, but Rick smacked his head with his bag. "Who's play is it? Is it my play? I thought I just, um..." Jonathan said quickly. Rick put a hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

"Gentlemen, we've got us a wager. Good evening, Jonathan." He tightened his grip on Jonathan, before leaving. "Night." Jonathan said. I nodded politely to them before following my brother.

* * *

Evie was reading when we found her sitting alone at a table. Rick threw his bag onto the table, and she shrieked in fear, startled. Rick made a face.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners." She replied, and I smirked.

"Still angry about that kiss, huh?" Rick asked her. I frowned at him.

"I wouldn't bring that up if I were you..." I sang under my breath. But he ignored me. Fine. Do as you please. Like I cared. _I swear, I will NEVER save him again, even if he was just about to be thrown into a fire pit full of lions. Hang on, lions in a fire pit would already have be burned. Nevermind._

"Oh, if you call _that_ a kiss." Evelyn replied, making me grin even more. I jabbed my brother with my elbow. Rick made a face and opened the bag. It was filled with guns and stuff like that. Typical Rick behavior.

"Um...did I...miss something? Are we...are we going into battle?" Evelyn asked, smiling a little.

"Lady, there's something out there. Something underneath that sand." Rick answered, as he stored one of the guns inside his jacket pocket.

"Yes, well, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book, actually. My brother thinks there's treasure. What...What do you think's out there?"

"In a word? Evil." Rick replied, and I flinched. I instantly pulled out one of my daggers, and made sure it was still in good condition. Whatever evil there was out there, I wasn't going to face it with two short swords and a Japanese katana. I had no idea why I liked katanas. I just thought they were cool. Or something. I reloaded my shotguns. "The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra's cursed.

"Oh, look, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mr. O'Connell, but, I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there. The Book of Amun-Ra. It contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom. It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was a child. It-it's why I came here- -sort of a...a life's pursuit." She explained.

"And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you? Right?"

"You know your history." Evie said.

"I know my treasure."

"Um...by the way..why did you kiss me?" Evie asked. I groaned.

"I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He answered with a laugh. I narrowed my eyes and shot him warning glance. This wasn't going to be good.

"Ohh!" Evie stood up. Without another word, she stormed off, leaving the two of us alone.

"What? What'd I say?" Rick asked her, looking puzzled...no wait, _perplexed_ is a better word!

"Oh, my dear brother, you really need to learn how to speak to women without getting them angry at you. Or else they would probably kill you in your sleep." I muttered under my breath.


	6. Enter Beni

A/N: this is indeed another Rick's-sister-joins-the-team-and-falls-in-love-with-Ardeth type story, but it's better than it sounds! And Maddie, Rick's sister, is in fact doing a recording, so it's told in first person, and every now and then you will hear noises in the background. This is an idea I got from The Red Pyramid.

oh, and at times when she isn't recording, it's Rick.

I hope you like it!

(Ardeth Bay is my favorite character, and I have always wanted to do a Mummy story, so...you get the idea)

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY, just Madison.**

btw, just to tell you, Maddie's full name is Madison, but she doesn't let people call her that, except for Ardeth.

(I don't know what they say in Arabic, at least the non-translated lines anyway. So I'm just assuming what they say.)

* * *

Rick glared at me after I made my last comment. But that was when we heard a grunt, not far from where we were sitting. There was a shadow hiding there. The two of us walked over, carefully. Whoever it was, we had to be make sure it was safe. Rick suddenly pulled someone out, and it was no other person than Beni. Even I knew him, and how he had betrayed Rick.

"Ah! Ah! What a surprise! My good friend, you're alive! I was so very, very worried. And if it isn't Madison!" At this, I scowled at him.

"Well, if it ain't my little buddy Beni...I think I'll kill you." Rick pointed his gun at Beni's forehead.

"Think of my children!" Beni protested.

"You don't have any children," Rick and I said in unison. I glanced at him and smiled.

"Some day I might." Replied Beni. Rick shook him a little.

"Shut up."

"So _you're _the one who's leading the Americans. I might have known." He said, then added, "So what's the scam, Beni? You take them out into the middle of the desert, and then you leave 'em to _rot_?"

"Unfortunately no. These Americans are smart. They pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo, so this time I must go all the way."

"Them's the breaks, huh?" Rick muttered, letting Beni down.

"You never believed in Hamunaptra, O'Connell. Why are you going back?" Beni asked. Just then, we heard a camel make a noise. What are camel noises called? Like I know...I'm not some camel expert.

"You see that girl?" Rick asked, "She saved my neck."

"So did I, in case you forgot!" I hissed to him under my breath. Evie looked up, saw us watching her, and walked away without a word.

"You always did have more balls than brains." Beni commented, then snickered. Rick laughed with him, but I could tell he was faking it. I smiled too.

"Good-bye, Beni." Without another word, Rick threw Beni into the water. _Serves him right, _I thought, only to realize just a few moments later that Rick throwing Beni into the water would actually do him a favor.

"Aaaaah!" Beni screamed as he fell in. We could hear him gasping and coughing in the water. "O'Connell!" He yelled. Rick then noticed wet footprints on deck, and I frowned too. He poked me and pointed towards Evie's room. I got his message, pulled out a short sword with my left hand, and a shotgun in my right, and began to follow the trail. Whatever, or whoever, had just come onboard, we both knew it was not Beni. But whatever it actually was_, _it was not good.

* * *

Author's note: I apologize that this is such a short chapter, but I want to make the attack the main event of the next, so this one will be kind of short.

The beginning is basically the same as the movie, but it gets more interesting after Imhotep is resurrected. I already have an idea of an important part where Imhotep kidnaps Maddie for a while, not as a sacrifice though. Shouldn't change the movie too much. And I can't wait till Ardeth enters XD. They don't get too romancy in this story (basically just Maddie commenting on Ardeth's looks and such), but probably when I put her in The Mummy Returns there will be more stuff.


	7. Men in Black Sabotages Our Boat

A/N: this is indeed another Rick's-sister-joins-the-team-and-falls-in-love-with-Ardeth type story, but it's better than it sounds! And Maddie, Rick's sister, is in fact doing a recording, so it's told in first person, and every now and then you will hear noises in the background. This is an idea I got from The Red Pyramid.

I hope you like it!

(Ardeth Bay is my favorite character, and I have always wanted to do a Mummy story, so...you get the idea)

just to tell you, Maddie's full name is Madison, but she doesn't let other people call her that, except for Ardeth.

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY, just Madison.**

(I don't know what they say in Arabic, at least the non-translated lines anyway. So I'm just assuming what they say.)

* * *

I quietly followed the footprints with Rick behind me. I poked my head into Evie's room to find her reading a book, while walking around.

"George Bembridge, in 1860..." She mumbled as she walked. Thinking it was all-clear, I pulled my head back out. But I had barely walked away when I heard noises, like a muffled scream, come from inside the room. I instantly looked back in to find a man in black with a hook for a hand pointing his hook at Evie's face.

"Where is the map?" He asked. Evie glanced sideways at the table, where the map was.

"It's...it's there." Evelyn stammered, gasping for breath.

"And the key? Where is the key?"

"The key? The key? What key?" Evie asked, just as I pointed my gun at the man and fired [No, Jonathan, neither the man nor I got fired]. He dodged the bullet and spun around, holding Evie in the most horrible way.

"Evelyn!" Rick shouted, joining me. He pointed his both his guns at the man but didn't shoot. It was a good thing he didn't. Just then, one of the windows opened to reveal another man in black, pointing guns at us. [Whew, black clothes must be a type of fashion in Egypt]. Rick and I both aimed at him instead, and he fell back, yelling in pain. I hit the lamp on the wall with my gun, and it fell off, starting a fire. Evie stabbed Hook's eye with the candlestick, and while poor Hooky screamed with pain, she struggled out of the way. She hid behind Rick as another man in black appeared, and both Rick and I shot at him. We stumbled into the hallway together.

Evie suddenly screamed and attempted to run back into the burning room. "The map! The map! I forgot the map!" She yelled as she ran. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax," Rick said, stopping her, "I'm the map. It's all up here." He pointed to his head. Despite the situation we were in, I smirked at him.

"Oh, that's comforting," Evie said as he pulled her down the hall with me following behind. I had to say, I found myself agreeing with her. (Jonathan takes the key from Hooky at this point when he enters the room, pushing poor Hooky into [or should I say _onto_?] the burning couch). Oh...right, Hooky is just a nickname I gave the Hook handed man.

More men in black started to burn the boat, while other none-men-in-black ran around in fear, escaping and climbing down into the water.

"Hold on to this," Rick said, thrusting his gun bag into Evie's hand. We both started to reload our guns as more gunshots echoed around the ship. One man in black nearly hit Rick, but before he could, Evie pulled him out of the way. Huh. Evie screamed a little. [I think I'm going to start calling the men in black MIB from now on. Saying "men in black" sure is a mouthful. Or maybe not. Never mind, ignore what I just said.] With our guns reloaded, we both stepped forward and started to shoot, Evie behind us. I really think I prefer swords much better. Or even arrows or boomerangs. But I guess I'll stick with guns for the time being. I realized that I had remained silent since we encountered Hooky, so I decided to say something.

"We should jump!" I suggested loudly, above the screams and the fire, "Or else we're stuck up here and burn to death!"

"Can you swim?" Rick asked, turning towards us. I opened my mouth to answer, until I realized he was speaking to Evie. How nice.

"Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it!" She answered loudly. I wondered what that really meant.

"Trust me- -" Rick began.

"- -It calls for it." I finished for him. Rick threw her overboard, and we heard her scream. My brother attempted to jump in next (yeah sure, haven't you ever heard of "Ladies first"? I'm a woman too, you know), but just then, a man in black climbed on board, pushing him back.

"Rick!" I yelled out, shooting the man. I missed. They started to punch each other, and the man attempted to choke my brother, but he used his little head hitting technique and broke free. Rick kicked him into the burning room.

"What are you waiting for, you idiot? Jump overboard already!" Rick yelled at me. I ignored him. No way was _I _going to be ordered around, especially not by my brother! Nope, I was not going to allow it. And when he just called me an idiot no less! Then we heard the Warden.

"O'Connell! O'Connell!" He ran towards us and started shaking Rick. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" He asked in panic.

"Wait here! I'll go get help!" Rick answered.

"Right!"

Then Rick jumped overboard. The Warden suddenly realized that my smart brother tricked him, and with a yell of fury, jumped over as well. I decided to order myself to jump over after him. Sometime later, Jonathan joined us as well. We safely made it to shore just as the ship blew up.

We climbed out on the riverbank, while all the other Americans got out on the other side.

"We've lost everything!" Evie said as we climbed out. "All of our tools, all the equipment! ...All my clothes."

"Mine too!" I pointed out to no one in particular.

"O'Connell!" We heard Beni yell. Rick and I both turned around. That's the problem when people called you by your last name, and you have a sibling. "Heeeeeyyy!" He yelled louder, "O'Connell! It looks to me like I've got all the horses!" He looked triumphant. I wanted to kick him.

"Hey Beni!" Rick yelled back, "Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the RI-VER!"

Beni looked as if he didn't believe Rick, studied his surroundings, then cursed in some other language other than Arabic or English and kicked the water.

"Now what are we going to do?" I moaned, "I'm soaking wet!"

"Quit complaining already!" Rick said to me.

"Oh, yes, Your Majesty," I mumbled. Jonathan snickered beside me. I shot him a death glare.

* * *

The beginning is basically the same as the movie, but it gets more interesting after Imhotep is resurrected. I already have an idea of an important part where Imhotep kidnaps Maddie for a while, not as a sacrifice though. Shouldn't change the movie too much. And I can't wait till Ardeth enters XD. They don't get too romancy in this story (basically just Maddie commenting on Ardeth's looks and such), but probably when I put her in The Mummy Returns there will be more stuff.


	8. Hamunaptra Revealed

A/N: this is indeed another Rick's-sister-joins-the-team-and-falls-in-love-with-Ardeth type story, but it's better than it sounds! And Maddie, Rick's sister, is in fact doing a recording, so it's told in first person, and every now and then you will hear noises in the background. This is an idea I got from The Red Pyramid.

I hope you like it!

(Ardeth Bay is my favorite character, and I have always wanted to do a Mummy story, so...you get the idea)

just to tell you, Maddie's full name is Madison, but she doesn't let other people call her that, except for Ardeth.

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUMMY, The Mummy Returns, or other Mummy movies, just Madison.**

(I don't know what they say in Arabic, at least the non-translated lines anyway. So I'm just assuming what they say.)

* * *

We found our way to a village (or whatever they're supposed to be called), and both Evie and I bought and changed clothes, into black, Egyptian-like dresses. [So people do wear black all the time in Egypt! And I thought wearing black in sunlight made you hotter...] The Warden attempted to watch us change, but the women were kind enough to kick him back out. Not literally. As the women led us out, I heard Jonathan yell loudly to the Camel seller.

"I only want five! Five! I only want five, not a whole bloody herd! O'Connell! Can you believe the cheek?"

"Would you just pay the man?" Rick snapped, and Jonathan let out a sigh and thrust the money into the man's hands. Rick took three of the camels and Jonathan took the other two and led them towards us.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Can't believe the price of these flee bags! Yes, happy. Veeerrry good," Jonathan grumbled.

"You probably could have gotten them for free, all we had to do was give him your sister." Rick commented jokingly.

"Yes. Awfully tempting, wasn't it?" Jonathan replied, just as Evie and I stepped forward. "What about your own sister?" I scowled at him. Evie smiled shyly at Rick.

"Yes...awfully." Rick muttered, staring at Evie as she walked forward. "But not _my _sister," He added when I shot him a if-you-do-I'll-kill-you glare. The camel grunted, and Rick patted its head. What the perfect solution when you're embarrassed about something: play with an animal. Tehe.

With that, we rode off into the desert. Not dessert, if I might add.

"Never did like camels," Jonathan complained, "Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit." Just then, the Warden spat into the sand. "Disgusting." Jonathan finished his opinion. I wondered whether he was actually referring to the Warden and not the camel...

"I think they're adorable," Evie replied with a smile. She patted hers. The Warden started to sing some random song in Arabic, and we all turned and stared at him. After that, we didn't talk much as the ride continued. [I personally despised camels. Riding on them never made me happy.] We even rode through a sandstorm. In fact, we rode probably for the entire day, without stopping to even rest a little.

Nighttime. And we were still riding. God, I wish we could stop already. Evie had fallen asleep on her camel, and her head fell onto my brother's shoulder. Rick gently pushed her back into a sitting position. Her camel grunted, and Rick made a shushing noise at it. I snickered silently. The Warden snored loudly on his camel, and Jonathan slapped him with his camel whip. He started to curse in Arabic. That was when we heard the whining of multiple horses from above us somewhere. Both Rick and I looked up to find a group of ten men staring...probably at us. I couldn't tell, but I was almost certain one of them were staring straight at me [hint, Ardeth]. And I could bet with my life they were wearing black...

* * *

It wasn't long before morning finally arrived. Well, not exactly. But almost. That was when we met up with our friends the Americans again.

"Good morning, my friend!" Beni called out to Rick. I scowled at him, but from the distance, he couldn't see. Which was good. Hehe. We got closer to them, and stopped.

"What the hell are we doing?" Daniels demanded angrily.

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience." Beni answered.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell. First one to the city, 500 cash bucks." Henderson said to us. Rick shook his head.

"A hundred of them bucks is yours if you help us win that bet," Daniels added to Beni. I wondered where he learned to speak. No offense...

"Oh, my pleasure," Beni said with a small nod. "Hey O'Connell. Nice camel." He added to Rick. I wondered what he was thinking, because he was riding a camel himself. Unless he was actually making fun of us...Rick patted his camel's head.

"Get ready for it," Rick said suddenly.

"For what?" I wondered out loud. Rick nodded.

"We're about to be shown the way."

"Huh?"

That was when the sun started to rise, and my question got answered. The city of Hamunaptra appeared mysteriously out of nowhere right in front of our eyes. I could feel my mouth drop open in surprise at the sight.

"Will ya look at that," said an amazed Henderson.

"Can you believe it?" Daniels added with a smile. I realized that only the Americans were talking.

"Hamunaptra." Burns said with awe.

"Here we go again," Rick groaned.

Instantly both Beni and Rick whacked their camels, forcing them to run forward

"Teek-teek-teek!" Evie yelled. I whipped mine too. Everyone started racing. Poor camels and horses. I thought they probably wanted to throw us off at that moment. The race for 500 cash bucks has begun. Rick raced in front, until he was side by side with Beni. Beni then started whipping _Rick_ with his stick. Rick yelled out in pain. He then grabbed Beni's shirt.

"So long, Beni!" He said, before pulling him off his camel and onto the ground. Beni yelled out with surprise.

"And that serves you right!" I said, glaring at him as I ran past on my camel. I mean my camel ran past, not me running on my camel.

Evie started to make weird noises, and her camel started to run faster, until she was beside my brother. He stared at her for a moment, but then her camel picked up even more speed until she was racing.

"Whoo-oo! Go Evy, go!" Jonathan yelled out.

And I'm glad to say, we won.


	9. Bad Things Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own my OC, though.**

**

* * *

**

We began our dig that very morning. The Americans had brought a ton of slave workers with them. We had only my brother, me, Evelyn, Jonathan, and the Warden. But I didn't mind. As Rick tied a rope around the pole thing, he purposely slapped the Warden with the end of the rope each time he twisted it around. I couldn't help smiling. It was simply hilarious.

"That's the Statue of Anubis," Evie explained, pointing to a statue, "Its legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment, containing the golden book of Amun-Ra. Jonathan, you're meant to catch the sun with that," She added to him. He was cleaning off a large plate thingy-ma-jig.

"You sure know a lot," I commented as I put a hair clip into my hair to keep it out of my eyes.

"Um, thank you..." She replied.

"So...uh, what are these old mirrors for?" Rick asked, coming to join us.

"Ancient mirrors. It's an old Egyptian trick. You'll see." She answered.

"Uh, here, this is..uh, for you." Rick held out the leather bag he was holding. Evie stared at him. "Go ahead, it's something I borrowed off our American brethren. I thought you might need it for when you're...uh, yeah." He made digging motions. "What are you looking at?" He added to the Warden beside him.

"So what is it?" I asked, as Evie opened the bag. It was a tool kit. I snickered silently, while she smiled.

"Hey, look for bugs. I hate bugs," the Warden said as Rick jumped into the underground room while holding the rope. I went in after him.

"You do realize we're standing inside a room no one has entered for over three thousand years?" Evie said as Jonathan got onto the ground.

"Whoo! What is that god awful stench?" He said loudly, as the Warden entered above him. "Oh..." I smirked.

Evie walked to one of the mirror things. She brushed off the cobwebs. "And then there was...light." She tilted the mirror slightly, and instantly the room filled with light.

"Hey, that is a neat trick." Rick commented.

"Oh my God, it's a sah-net-jer." Evie said with surprise.

"Huh?" Both my brother and I asked at the same time. I glared at him.

"A preparation room," She explained.

"Preparation for what?" Rick asked. I shot him an annoyed look. Even I knew what was prepared...

"For entering the afterlife," She replied.

"Mummies, my good son. This is where they made the mummies." Jonathan added. We went down a hall, Rick being first and I being second. Rick held a torch in one hand and his gun in the other. I had my guns out. That was when we heard a skittering noise.

"What the- -?" The Warden asked.

"What was that?" Jonathan whispered in terror.

"Sounds like...bugs." Rick answered.

"He said bugs," I added louder to the Warden, just to scare him. Muahahaha.

"What do you mean, bugs? I hate bugs." He said, terrified.

We continued to move forward quietly and carefully.

We entered a room. "The legs of Anubis," Evie explained, "The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here."

That was when we heard different noises from around the corner. We slowly started to sneak forward, Rick in front. I followed, my heart pounding. Rick got both of his guns out, carefully. I wondered what was out there. We pointed our guns at whatever was on the other side...only to find out it was just the Americans.

"You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell," Henderson said.

"Likewise," Rick and I both replied in unison. We slowly lowered our guns.

"Hey, that's my tool kit!" Burns said, noticing the bundle in Evie's hands. He took a step forward.

"No, I don't think so," Rick said, and instantly all the guns went up again.

"O-kay. Perhaps I was mistaken," He said hesitantly, stepping back again. Rick and I lowered our guns.

"Well, have a nice day, gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with," Evie said loudly.

"Push off! This is our dig site." The Egyptologist instantly said.

"We got here first," Evie replied angrily. Then the guns went up again. We were getting nowhere.

"This here's _our_ statue, friend." Daniels said.

"I don't see your name written on it...pal." I retorted, shooting him an angry glare.

"Yes, well, there's only five of you, and fifteen of me. Your odds are not so great, O'Connell." Beni said to us.

"I think I can count just fine, Beni, thank you very much," I muttered under my breath. Rick elbowed me, but I ignored him.

"I've had worse," Rick added to Beni, pointing his gun at him again.

"Yeah, me too," Jonathan agreed. Rick and I both turned and stared at him for a moment.

"Oh, look, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children." Evie said, interrupting our little argument, "If we're going to play together, we must learn to share." She lowered their guns.

"Don't treat me like a child!" I snapped loudly, and to my surprise, even Rick nodded at that. Evie put her hand on Rick's arm.

"There are other places to dig," She said quietly. Rick lowered his guns and put them away. I had no choice but to put away mine too.

* * *

We started to dig somewhere.

"According to these hieroglyphics...we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs." Evie explained as Rick started to dig the roof. Wait, that doesn't really make sense, but there's no other way to say it.

"When those damn Yanks go to sleep- -" Jonathan began, but then quickly added, "No offense," to us.

"None taken." We both replied immediately.

"- -we'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them."

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?" Rick asked.

"Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it," Evie answered, "No offense." She added.

"None taken," We both replied again.

"Where'd our smelly little friend get to?" Jonathan asked, and I realized he meant the Warden. Funny, I haven't noticed until now, he was missing.

(At this point, a bunch of bad stuff happen to the Warden and the Americans' diggers).

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Rick began, as Jonathan practiced his golfing skills with his hammer, "They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars." I shuddered at the thought.

"And then they'd take out your heart as well. Oh! And you know how they took out your brains?" Evie said.

"Evie, I don't think we need to know this," Jonathan interrupted, but she went on anyways.

"They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils." She explained, while doing a little demo at the same time. Well, not a real demo, of course.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt," Rick commented, touching his nose as he spoke.

"It's called mummification; you'll be dead when they do this," Evie answered him.

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification," Rick said.

"Likewise," Both Jonathan and I added. Just then, Jonathan did another golfing swing, and a rock smashed into the top. Whatever it was nearly fell right on top of me, but I quickly scrambled out of the way while Evie let out a shocked scream.

"Oh my God. It's a...it's a...sarcophagus." Evie whispered in amazement and then looked up, "Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance. Or he did something very naughty."

"How about both?" I muttered, but she didn't hear me.

We brushed off the dust from the sarcophagus.

"Well, who is it?" Jonathan asked.

"He That Shall Not Be Named," Evie replied, reading the hieroglyphics. Rick blew off more of the dust to reveal a star shaped thing on it.

"This looks like some sort of a lock," he commented.

"Well, whoever was in here sure wasn't getting out," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Rick agreed, then added, "It'd take us a month to crack this thing without a key."

"A key!" I suddenly blurted out.

"A key? A key! A key! Now _that_'s what he was talking about!" Evie said, realizing it at the same time as me. She started rummaging through the bag.

"Who-who is talking about what?" Rick asked with a puzzled look, staring at Jonathan. He shrugged.

"The man on the barge," Evie answered, "The one with the hook. He was...he was looking for a key." She took out the puzzle box and fiddled around with it for a moment. I watched curiously as she pressed a button somewhere and it opened, to find out it was a matching star shape.

"Hey, that's mine!" Jonathan added. We ignored him.

She placed it on the sarcophagus, and it fitted perfectly. Evie looked up at us and smiled triumphantly. That was when we suddenly heard the Warden screaming. We ran over to see wthat the problem was, while Jonathan just had to take the time to take the key/puzzle box thing with him. Rick pulled out his gun. The Warden completely ignored us as he pushed us out of the way. He ran straight into the wall, and fell down.

He was dead.


	10. Leave This Place or Die

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own my OC, though.**

**

* * *

**

That night, we sat around the fire, discussing things.

"What do you suppose killed him?" Evie asked us.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Jonathan replied. I laughed slightly.

"Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today," Rick said, joining us, "Three of their diggers were, uh...melted."

"What?" I whispered, my eyes wide.

"How?" Jonathan added.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. It's some kind of ancient booby trap."

"Maybe this place really is cursed," Jonathan commented. The wind howled.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, you two!" Evie said to them.

"You don't believe in curses, huh?" I asked her.

"No, I don't. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, it's real. That's what I believe."

"I definitely don't agree with you there," I commented.

"I believe in being prepared," Rick added, picking up a rifle.

"Let's see what our friend the Warden believed in," Jonathan said, picking up the Warden's bag. He dug through it. Suddenly he screamed. Evie and I both screamed.

"My God, what is it?" I demanded.

"What?" Rick asked.

"A broken bottle." We all sighed with relief. "Glenlivet. Twelve years old! He may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste." Jonathan opened up the bottle. He drank a mouthful, and I sighed. I had thought there was something bad in there. That was when we heard the whinnying of horses. I frowned and got out a gun and my dagger.

"Take this. Stay here." Rick said, handing the rifle to Evie. He hurried up, and I followed him.

"No, wait, wait! Wait for me! Wait!" Evie scrambled up and ran after us.

"Evie! Excuse me, but didn't the man just say 'stay here'? Evie!" Jonathan yelled at her, getting up.

A group of men in black raced into Hamunaptra, riding on horseback. I had a feeling they were the similar with those that attacked us on the boat. Instantly they started to shoot at us. I began to shoot at their horses, not wanting to kill them. They shot at the Americans' workers. Henderson and Burns started shooting at the men, nocking them off the horses, probably killing them. Rick and I started to shoot at them too. Then one man rode towards us, with Jonathan running in front of him.

"O'Connell!"

Rick leapt over and pushed the man off his horse and onto the ground. The man's scarf fell off, and despite the situation we were in, I had to say he didn't look too bad. He pulled out a dagger, but I aimed my gun at it and shot his dagger, and he let go of it in surprise. He looked at me, and charged.

"Rick!" I yelled out, terrified, as he pulled out another one and aimed at me. I tried to block his attack with my dagger, but he was strong. Rick tried to aim his gun at the man, but he whacked his gun away with the dagger.

"Don't you dare harm my sister!" Rick pulled out an explosive stick and stuck it into the fire. He held it threateningly, waving it at the man. The man stared at the explosive, still holding his sword.

"Enough! Yallah!" The man commanded. I realized he was speaking Arabic. And not only that, his voice sounded...cool? I didn't know. "We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day."

"Excuse me?" I asked him in Arabic. He looked at me, surprised, and I looked away quickly. He turned and climbed onto his horse. He yelled out a command in Arabic, and I realized that he must be their leader. The men pulled away. I stared after him for a moment, until they had left. Rick yanked the burning end off the explosive.

Burns still had shaving cream on his face. But for once I didn't comment. Evie was lying on the ground. Playing dead, I assume. Rick went over to her and helped her up.

"Evelyn? Are you all right?" Hmm...There's definitely some romance blossoming here. But then suddenly I thought about the man in black from earlier. The leader of the other men in black. I wondered what his name was, and stuff like that. Perhaps there will be a time when we can have a polite and friendly conversation some place far away from Hamunaptra. _Maddie! What are you thinking?_ I thought to myself.

"I'm fine." Evie answered.

"You sure?" Rick studied her.

"Yes, thank you," She replied, clutching onto him.

"See? That proves it! Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand," Daniels said.

"For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there." Henderson added in agreement.

"How can you be so certain? There might be other things!" I challenged him. That was when I realized I was defending the men in black. Weird. Rick seemed to get my message.

"No, these men are desert people. They value water, not gold."

"Exactly." I added.

"You know, uh, maybe just at night, we could uh, combine forces, hmm?" Burns suggested. Rick looked at him.

"Not a chance," I muttered under my breath, to myself.

_That man in black...just who was he?_

* * *

A/n: yay, Ardeth is finally here :D! I hope I did well with Maddie's first meeting with him. Thanks for all your reviews!


	11. Conversation by the Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own my OC, though.**

* * *

It was late. Rick was teaching Evie how to fight, but since she was drunk, he was having a hard time. Jonathan had fallen asleep, clutching the Warden's bottle. I sat there and stared at the sky, thinking about the mysterious man in black. Next time we met, I vowed silently, I was definitely going to ask him what his name was. I was dying to know. Rick and Evie chatted, but I didn't care about them. But I couldn't sleep. I saw Evie lean up to kiss my brother, but then she slumped down into his lap, and fainted. That was why I never drank, no matter what. Normally, I would've probably made fun of Rick, but I ignored them this time. He seemed to notice that I was thinking about something, and joined me by the fire.

"Hey," he whispered to me.

"Hey yourself," I whispered back. He patted my back.

"Is something wrong, Madison?"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped angrily.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" I frowned. Rick usually never asked me whether I was alright or not. Something was wrong. But I decided not to bother and ask him. He probably wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him, anyway. I bet it had something to do with Evie, but I wasn't sure, and I didn't care.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"Well...black." I answered, feeling extremely stupid. Only an idiot would think about black. But Rick merely chuckled softly.

"You're thinking about those desert men, aren't you? Don't worry; I'll make sure they won't hurt you."

"Yeah, right." I snorted.

"No, Maddie, I'm serious right now."

"Oh. Ok, then." I shifted around a little. "They can't all be that bad, can they?"

"No idea. But we're staying. You can leave if you'd like to. I won't force you if you want to leave."

"What do you mean, 'leave'? I'm staying right here, thank you very much!" I raised my voice a little too high. Jonathan stirred behind me. I sighed and lowered my voice. "Their leader...what do you think about him?"

"Why should I think anything about him?" Rick answered.

"Is there...I mean, do you believe in...um...love at first sight?"

"Why are you asking about that all of a sudden?" Rick frowned at her. "You like him, don't you!" He exclaimed suddenly, "You like that man!"

"Excuse me?" I retorted, "I said no such thing!"

"I can see it written all over your face."

He was right, of course. I could feel my cheeks reddening, and my heart pounding. This was all going wrong, really wrong. But I hadn't realized that I liked the man. I mean, I didn't even know what his name was, for God's sake! And we had just met, and apparently he's my enemy. So quit daydreaming! I sighed heavily.

"Never mind. Just forget it." I said, shrugging, "I'm going to bed now."

"Fine, fine." Rick laid down. "Night, Maddie."

"'Night, Rick."

But sleep did not come for a very long time.

**

* * *

**

A/n: This part wasn't in the movie (of course), but I decided to put it in, just to enhance Maddie's thoughts on Ardeth. They never actually mentioned Ardeth's name in the movie!:O

Thanks for all your reviews!


	12. No Harm Ever Came From Reading a Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own my OC, though.**

* * *

(At this point, the Americans discover the Book of the Dead and Anck-su-Namun's sacred jars, and the curse).

Rick and Jonathan carried the sarcophagus so it was standing up.

"Oh, I've dreamed about this ever since I was a little girl," Evie said excitedly, taking out the key.

"You dream about dead guys?" Rick asked.

"Oh look, his sacred spells have been chiseled off." Evie said. "This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next."

"Tough break," Rick said.

"Yeah, I'm all tears," Jonathan added as he twisted the key. He took it out. "Now, let's see who's inside, shall we?" Evie looked excited as Jonathan and my brother pulled the lid off. I decided to be careful and stood a little way away. Evie screamed as the mummy popped out from inside the sarcophagus.

"Oh, my God, I hate it when these things do that," She said.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asked, as I got closer to get a better look.

"No, I've never seen a mummy look like that before. He's still...he's still- -"

"Juicy," Rick, Jonathan and I said at the same time.

"Yes," Evie agreed, "H-he must be more than 3000 years old...and, well, it looks as if he's still...decomposing." Evie said.

"Hey, look at that," Rick said, pointing to the sarcophagus's lid. "What do you make of this?"

Strange marks were all over the inside of the lid. "My God, these marks were made with..." Evie began

"Fingernails," I whispered, as I bent down and ran my hand through them.

"This man was buried alive," Evie concluded, "And he left a message. 'Death, is only the beginning.'" We all looked at the mummy.

* * *

We sat by the fire. Beni had joined us.

"Say, O'Connell, what do you think these babies'll fetch back home?" Henderson asked, shaking a jar as he came towards us.

"One cent," I muttered, and Rick chuckled.

"We heard you boys found yourselves a nice, gooey mummy. Well, congratulations!" Burns added, sitting down.

"And girls!" I added, glaring at him.

"If you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood," Daniels suggested. They laughed, and Rick made a face.

"Look what I found!" Evie's voice approached us.

"You're in her seat," Rick said, turning to Beni. He laughed a little. "Now!" Rick added sharply when he didn't move.

"Yup," Beni muttered, getting up. Evie sat down with us.

"Scarab skeletons," Evie said, showing them to us, "Flesh eaters. I found them inside our friend's coffin." Both Rick and Jonathan picked one up and studied it. I decided to leave them alone. "They can stay alive for years, feasting on the flesh of a corpse." I shuddered at the thought. "Unfortunately for our friend, he was alive when they started eating him."

"So somebody threw these in with our guy, and then they slowly ate alive?" I whispered, my eyes wide.

"Very slowly," Evie said.

"Well, he certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him, was he?" Jonathan commented.

"Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter," Rick said. Evie smiled a little.

"Well, according to my readings...our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses...one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers. Well, in my research, I've never heard of this curse having actually been performed." Evie explained.

"There's always a first for everything," I couldn't help saying. Rick shot me an annoyed glance, but didn't say anything.

"That bad, huh?" Daniels asked.

"Yes, well they never used it because they feared it so." She answered him, "It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise...he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

* * *

It was late, and we were all lying in bed. But of course, I wasn't asleep. Just then, Evie sneaked towards us, holding a large book in her arms. I frowned and opened one eye.

"That's called 'stealing', you know." Rick said. So he wasn't asleep either.

"According to you, Maddie, and my brother...it's called borrowing. " Evie rummaged through the bag and found the key. I sat up, interested.

"I thought the Book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold," I said, as she opened the key.

"It is made out of gold. This isn't the Book of Amun-Ra. This is something else," Evie answered me, "I think this may be the Book of the Dead."

"The Book of the Dead?" Rick and I both repeated.

"Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?" Rick asked.

"It's just a book. No harm ever came from...reading a book," Evie replied. Somehow, I thought something about the Book of the Dead made me shudder. Then I instantly remembered the man in black's threat. Was something terrible here? Evie opened the book with the key. The wind howled as she opened it.

"That happens a lot around here," Rick muttered. I had to agree. "So what's it say?"

"Amun Ra. Amun Dei. It speaks of the night and of the day." She continued to read.

"Nooooooo!" The Egyptologist yelled out. He ran over to us. "You must not read from the book!"

Uh-oh. Things were just getting better, weren't they?

**

* * *

**

A/n: Thanks for all your reviews! :D


	13. Imhotep Awakens

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own Madison, though.**

* * *

Well, after Evie read the book that you're NOT supposed to read, things got worse. There was a rumbling noise. The Americans all got out of bed with their guns. Even Jonathan woke up. I pulled out mine too. We all stared as a large amount of black insects came flying right towards us.

"Run!" Rick yelled out, and we all turned and ran. He held Evie's hand as he ran, so I was forced to fend for myself. A few of the diggers were buried underneath the bugs. We ran inside, through a tunnel thing.

"Well the hell did they come from?" Jonathan yelled as we continued to run, Henderson holding a torch and ran in front of us.

"I ain't waitin' around to find out!" Daniels answered, terrified.

That was when Burns tripped. His glasses fell off. "My glasses! My glasses!" None of us bothered to help him.

The four of us got into another hallway, but then the ground shook. I nearly lost my balance. The ground in front of us started to rise slowly, and then...A large amount of scarabs piled out, heading straight towards us. I screamed.

"Scarabs!" Evie yelled out as we turned and ran. We ran out, and Rick, Jonathan and I leaped onto one side while Evie went to the other. Luckily, the scarabs ignored us and continued to head forward. But as the last of the scarabs scurried off, we noticed that Evie wasn't with anymore.

"Evelyn?" Rick asked, looking around.

"Evie?" Jonathan added loudly, but she didn't reply. We went to the other side.

"Damn it! It's a trap door," Rick said, attempting to open it with his rifle, "There's gotta be a switch or something around here someplace." That's when Henderson, leading the other Americans (excluding Burns), ran towards us.

"Run, you sons of bitches! Run!" I would have liked to kick him, but Rick grabbed my arm and yanked me forward, and we started to run again. More scarabs chased after us. They devoured one of the diggers, and we watched. I screamed out with terror as their bodies decayed. As we ran past a chamber, Rick noticed Evie inside. I ran in with him.

"There you are! Quit playing hide-and-seek and let's get out of here!" Rick said, while I suddenly yelled out with fear, when I noticed the mummy. It was walking.

"Whoa!" Rick gasped.

"Evie?" Jonathan ran into the room, just as the mummy turned around. Jonathan yelled out in surprise and dropped his torch. Daniels and Henderson stopped behind him. The mummy turned back and roared at my brother. I buried my face into his shoulder. Evie let out a shriek of terror. Rick roared back at the mummy. He shot him with his gun, and grabbed both Evie and me.

"Move!" He dragged us on.

"Yeah, right!" Daniels said.

"Did you see that? It was walking! It was walking!" Jonathan added as they ran behind us. Rick pushed me in front of him.

"Madison, keep going!" For once, I didn't complain about my name. But just as we ran out, we were greeted by rifles pointing at us. It was the men in black. They had the Egyptologist with them, and we held up our hands in surrender. But I was running too fast, and I barely managed to stop. I felt myself falling right towards them, but later I wondered if I had done it purposely...Rick grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. "Madison, you idiot, what are you doing?" He demanded, glaring at me. I remained silent. One of the men in black took off his scarf...and I instantly recognized him.

"I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all..." He said, looking at us...looking at me. It was him. "For you have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3,000 years."

"Relax, I got him." Rick replied. I couldn't look away from the man's face...

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world," the man said angrily. He had an accent, but I liked it...He turned as two more of his men bring Burns forward. He was moaning. They dropped him with Henderson.

"You bastards," Daniels said to the men in black.

"What did you do to him?" Henderson demanded.

"We saved him. Saved him before the creature could finish his work." The leader replied. I found myself unwillingly believing him. What was happening to me? "Leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all."

"Thank you for the advice," I couldn't help saying. He looked at me for a moment, and I felt myself reddening. Maybe it had been a better idea to remain quiet. Now I felt like an idiot.

"Yallah. Nimishi." The men lowered their guns. "We must now go on the hunt and try to find a way to kill him."

"I already told you, I got him." Rick said as he passed us.

He stopped beside Rick and I, and looked straight at us, into my eyes..."Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never..._stop._" He turned and walked away. I stared, until he was gone.

We left that night.

**

* * *

**

A/n: Thanks for all your reviews! :D


	14. We Are in Very Serious Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own Madison, though.**

* * *

Well, so now we're in the hotel in Cairo. And Rick was packing our stuff, while Evie just had to throw them back out. I decided to leave myself out of the argument...

"I thought you said you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff. Shoo!" Rick said, and added the "Shoo!" part to the white cat that was curled up on the suitcase. It meowed, as if complaining, before jumping off.

"Well I...H-Having an encounter with a 3,000-year old walking, talking corpse does tend to convert one." She threw the clothes back out, and the cat jumped up and left us.

"Forget it. We're out the door, down the hall and we're gone." Rick said.

"Oh no, we are not."

"Oh yes we are."

"Oh no, we are not. We woke him up and we are going to stop him."

"'We'? What we? We didn't read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing. Didn't I tell you not to play around with that thing?"

"Yes, fine then, me, me, me, me, I, I, I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him."

"Oh yeah? How? You heard the man- -no mortal weapons can kill this guy."

"Oh, well, then we are just going to have to find some _immortal _ones."

"There goes that 'we' again."

"Will you listen to me? We have to do- -" She slammed the suitcase shut, right on top of Rick's fingers.

"Aaah!" Rick yelled out with pain.

"Once this creature has been reborn...his curse is going to spread until the whole of the Earth is destroyed."

"Yeah? Is that my problem?"

"Well it is everbody's problem."

"Evelyn, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on...I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. And I have done that. End of job, end of story, contract terminated." Rick said angrily.

"That's all I am to you? A contract?"

"Look, you can either tag along with me...or you can stay here...and try to save the world! What's it gonna be?"

"I'm staying."

"And you, Maddie? What are you going to do?"

"Um...me?" I stammered, surprised that he was asking me.

"Yeah you."

"I'm...I'm...staying!" I answered quickly.

"Oh, so you can see your lover again, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Fine!" Rick said.

"Fine!" Evie said.

"Fine!" I yelled, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Rick stormed through the door, and slammed it shut. Evie glared angrily at him for a moment.

"Who is this lover of yours, Maddie?" Evie asked me curiously after Rick left.

"Oh, just ignore him." I muttered.

* * *

Evie and I walked out, while she was reading a book. Apparently something had happened to Rick, because that was when he showed up again.

"Oh Evelyn! Maddie!"

"Oh, so you're still here," I said dryly. Rick chuckled.

"We've got problems," He answered. Thunder rumbled, and that was when it started to rain...fireballs.

"What on Earth...?" I muttered. People screamed as the fireballs hit them. We ran, and suddenly Beni ran down the steps, spotted us, and raced back up.

"Hey!" Rick said, grabbing onto Beni, "Beni, you little stinkweed, where've you been?" Just then, we heard a loud roaring noise from upstairs. While Rick was distracted, Beni ran off. He grabbed Evie's hand and the three of us hurried up to see what the problem was. Rick pulled out his gun on the way. We stopped inside, and I yelled out in surprise at the form of a man, who had been completely sucked...dry. It was burns. And he was dead. We turned to find the mummy, and he was...well...gaining flesh.

"We are in serious trouble," Rick said, staring.

Rick instantly started to shoot him, and so did I, but he grabbed both of us and lifted us into the air, and just as Jonathan, Daniels and Henderson came in, he threw us right at them. We all crashed onto the ground. I yelled out in pain. The mummy then attempted to kiss Evie, while saying something to her in Ancient Egyptian, but that was when the cat stepped onto the piano. Yes, we were saved by a cat. The mummy roared out in terror, turned into sand, and disappeared through the window. He was even kind enough to shut it afterwards.

"We are in very serious trouble," I said.

* * *

We decided the best thing to do was to visit Evie's museum's curator.

"He does seem to like Evie," Jonathan commented as we walked.

"Yeah, what's that about?" Rick asked. I thought he sounded a little...upset.

"What's this guy want anyway?" Daniels asked.

"There's only one person I know that can possibly give us any answers," Evie replied as we turned and walked into a room. Two men turned around and looked at us. One of them was the man in black.

"You!" Evie yelled out with surprise. Instantly everyone pulled out their guns and pointed at him. Well, everyone besides Evie, who didn't have a gun to point, and me, who didn't think it was necessary. "What is he doing here?"

"Miss Carnahan. Miss. Gentlemen," The Curator said to us.

"Madison," Rick said, "Her name's Madison."

"I prefer Maddie just fine, thanks," I added through gritted teeth.

The curator looked at the man in black for a moment, before turning back to us. "Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just...shoot us?"

I jabbed Rick in the elbow. I could tell the man in black was surprised that I hadn't pulled out my guns. At least he noticed. "Brother, there's no need..." I muttered to him.

"After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here," Rick answered, putting his guns away.

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,000 years we have guarded over the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world- -" the Curator began.

"- -And now because of you, we have failed." The man in black finished.

"Lovely," I said, a little too loudly. The man in black looked at me for a moment.

"Is she always like this?" The man in black asked, narrowing his eyes.

"If you mean making unnecessary comments, then yes." Rick answered

"Hey! If you say one more bad thing about me, my dear brother, then I'll kill you!" I yelled at Rick, but he merely laughed. When I said "brother", I was sure the man in black relaxed just a little...

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evie asked them.

"To stop this creature? Let me thing..." The Curator answered.

"Yes!" Both the Curator and the man in black said together.

"Question: Why doesn't he like cats?" Rick asked, holding up a hand like he was at school. I glared at him.

"Well cats are the guardians of the underworld," The Curator replied, "He will fear them until he is fully regenerated."

"And then he will fear nothing," The man in black finished.

"Yeah, and you know how he gets hisself fully regenerated?" Daniels said. Grammar person. Jeez.

"By killing everyone who opened that chest," Henderson answered.

"And suckin' them dry, that's how!" Daniels added.

"Jonathan, will you stop playing with that?" Evie said, and I turned to find him playing with a bow. Not the pretty girl type. The type you shot arrows with. He stopped. "W-When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra, he called me...Anck-su-Namun." Evie said to them. The Curator exchanged glances with the man in black. "And then, just now, in Mr. Burns's quarters, he...he tried to kiss me."

"It's because of his love for Anck-su-Namun that he was cursed," The Curator explained, "Apparently, even after 3,000 years-"

"He is still in love with her," The man in black said. Hmm...

"Yes, well, that's very romantic...but, what has it got to do with me?" Evie asked.

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead," The man in black said.

"Yes." The Curator agreed, "And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." They both turned and looked at Evie, who in turn looked shocked.

"Bad luck, old mum." Jonathan commented.

"On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need...to kill the creature." The Curator said.

"We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." The man in black said, looking up. We all looked up to see what he was looking at. There was an eclipse.

"And he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens...and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt." Jonathan said.

**

* * *

**

A/n: Thanks for all your reviews! :D


	15. Imhotep Appears Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own Madison, though.**

* * *

We headed back to the hotel.

"We must stop him from regenerating," Evie said as we got into the hotel room. I was still thinking about the man in black, and I barely heard her. "Who opened that chest?"

"Well, there was me and Daniels here," Henderson answered, "Oh, and Burns, of course."

"And that Egyptologist fellow," Daniels added.

"What about my buddy Beni?" Rick asked.

"No, he scrammed outta there 'fore we even opened the damn thing," Daniels replied.

"Yeah, he was the smart one," Henderson commented.

"Well, yeah, that sounds like Beni," I put in. Henderson looked at me for a while. A while was too long.

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort before the creature can get to him." Evie said to us.

"Right." Rick answered, "She stays here, you five, come with me."

"Just wait a moment!" Evie complained, while everyone else started saying "Not me," and stuff like that.

"I'm staying here!" I added firmly. I wasn't going to get into any danger. But later, I realized that I should've gone with Rick.

"You can't just leave me behind here like some kind of carpetbag! I mean, who put you in charge? O'Connell, what do you think you're doing! ?" Evie complained again. Rick stopped, turned, flung her over his shoulder, and carried her into the next room. "Jonathan! O'Connell! Maddie!"

"Uh...Sorry, but he's a bit...tall." Jonathan said.

"Um, I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him, sorry," I muttered.

"Coward that you are! O'Connell, you are not leaving me in here! O'CONNELL! Jonathan, if you don't open this door in one minute flat- -O'Connell, let me out of here!" She yelled louder as Rick slammed the door shut and locked it. Rick grabbed Daniels and pulled him over.

"This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out, and no one goes in, right?" Rick instructed.

"Right." Daniels replied.

"Right?" He turned to Henderson.

"Right."

"Alright, Maddie, you stay here with them and keep an eye on them for me."

"That's fine with me," I answered. I found that I was the only person that agreed with him. Evie continued to yell in the room.

"Let's go, Jonathan," Rick said.

"Oh, well, I thought I could just stay at the fort and, uh, reconnoiter."

"Now!"

"Yeah, right. We're just gonna rescue the Egyptologist." He hurried after Rick.

* * *

Me shut in a room with two other men wasn't exactly the best option, I discovered. But at least Daniels decided to escape.

"To hell with this," he said, "I'm going downstairs, get me a drink. You two want somethin'?"

"I don't drink," I replied politely, "But thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, get me a glass of bourbon."

"Alright."

"A-and a shot of bourbon."

"Yeah, okay, okay." So Henderson liked bourbon...interesting.

"And a bourbon chaser!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get your damn bourbon!" Daniels's voice came from somewhere down the hall.

"Don't worry about the door." Henderson closed the door.

"Really? Don't worry about it, huh?" I asked him with my eyes narrowed. Now it was just the two of us...uh-oh. I didn't like it. He turned around and faced me.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked. I figured he was going to ask something similar.

"Um...no."

"Do you _want_ a boyfriend?"

"Uh, no." For some strange reason, a image of the man in black popped into my mind. I quickly shooed it away.

"Are you sure?"

"Um, yes."

"Really sure?" He took a step towards me. "You'll make a fine woman for me," he said.

"No thanks. But I'm already taken."

"Really? You just said you didn't want a boyfriend."

"Well, that's because I already have a boyfriend," I lied.

"What a pity." He turned and didn't ask me anything else. Which was good, I suppose. If he asked me who my boyfriend was, I wasn't going to just tell him that I didn't know what his name was! That would be bad. Besides, the man in black wasn't even my boyfriend. He absently started aiming his gun at the ivory jar.

"Show off." I muttered. That was when there was howling sound outside, and I jumped. He pointed the gun at the window and slowly walked forwards, while I hid behind a chair. I pulled out my gun too, just in case. Apparently there wasn't anything outside, because he then turned around again. But then sand appeared out of nowhere behind him, and Imhotep was there. I screamed out in terror, then realized what an idiot I was, as he sucked poor Henderson until he was...dry? Then he turned to me. I pointed my guns at him, but didn't shoot. He was almost fully regenerated now, and he was pretty good looking, I realized. A scarab ran across his mouth, and he chewed it. Disgusting. He walked closer to me.

"Rick!" I yelled out, but of course my brother wasn't there. Before I could do anything, he knocked me out.

And everything went black.

**

* * *

**

A/n: I skipped some of the stuff in the movie, like Rick and Jonathan finding Beni and stuff like that. Thanks for all your reviews! :D


	16. I am Kidnapped by a Mummy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own Madison, though.**

* * *

When I woke up again, I found myself tied up. My hands were tied, and there was a piece of cloth stuffed into my mouth, so I couldn't speak. I realized that Imhotep was holding me under his arm. _He's strong,_ I thought. That was when I noticed that we were in Evie's room, and Imhotep was...kissing her! She tried to get away. I wondered how he got in, as the door was still locked. I felt dizzy. I struggled, but Imhotep was too strong, and he didn't seem to even mind me struggling. Oh great, now I'm in trouble. Big trouble. I struggled some more, but with my hands bound together, it was no use. At least he didn't tie up my feet. Just then, the door banged open to reveal Rick, Jonathan, and Daniels. Imhotep stopped kissing Evie and turned around when Rick yelled,

"Hey! Get your ugly face off her!" Evie scrambled off the bed.

Imhotep roared at Rick.

"Oh, no...He's got Maddie!" Jonathan yelled out, pointing at me. Rick noticed me too.

"Madison!" Then he held up the cat. "Look what I got, huh?" The cat hissed at Imhotep, and he roared with fear. But instead of escaping by himself, he...well, he took me with him.

* * *

[Ok, so this is Rick taking over for a while. Maddie wasn't with us at the time, so I suppose I'll explain things.]

"Oh, no, Madison!" I called out my sister's name, but she was gone. It was too late, and Imhotep had kidnapped her. I turned around to Evie. "You all right?" I asked her worriedly. Imhotep had just kissed her...wait till I'll get him!

"Well, I'm not sure," Jonathan replied from beside me. I frowned at him. "Shouldn't we be worrying about Maddie right now?"

"She'll be with Imhotep for a while, that's for sure. Come on, let's go. We'll find her later."

"What? Don't you even care for your sister?" Evie asked.

"She's not the most important thing to deal with right now. Come on, let's get to the museum and speak with the Curator," I ordered. I'm sure she'll probably kick me later for what I just said, but I was more worried about finding a way to defeat Imhotep right now.

**

* * *

**

A/n: Thanks for all your reviews! :D This is another really short chapter, but oh well. Enjoy! :)


	17. The Beginning of the End Has Started?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own Madison, though.**

* * *

We drove to the museum, and headed up the stairs. The man in black was there as well. I realized that if Maddie was there, she'll probably be really happy. As we met, the first thing he asked me was, "Where is your sister?"

"Uh, well...she, um..." I stammered, unsure of what to say, "Let's just say that the mummy kidnapped her."

"The creature kidnapped your sister?" He asked, his eyes wide with alarm. That was weird.

"Yes."

"And you are not doing anything about it?"

"We need all the help we can get," I quoted him. He sighed.

"Yes, well, according to legend, the Black Book that the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now, it was a notion I was unwilling to believe." Evie said as we walked.

"Believe it, sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life," I said.

"Yes. I'm thinking that if the Black Book can bring dead people to life- -"

"Then maybe the Gold Book can kill him," I finished.

"That's the myth," She replied, "Now we just have to find out where the Gold Book is hidden." We got to the second floor. But that was when we heard chanting outside.

"Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep." It was...people. What else am I supposed to say? Egyptians? Citizens? They were walking towards the museum, holding torches and weapons. This wasn't good.

"Last but not least, my favorite plague- -boils and sores." Jonathan commented.

"They have become his slaves. So it has begun: the beginning of the end." The man in black said.

"Not quite yet, it hasn't. Come on," Evelyn said to us. But that was when I noticed Imhotep himself walking with the crowd. And my sister was in his arms...well, under his arms...and she was struggling. I couldn't see her face, but I could probably guess how she felt.

"Madison."

Did the man in black just mutter her name? I could have heard wrong, but I sworn he just did. It was the first time he had said her name. And as if Maddie could hear him, she looked up right at us. I turned and hurried after Evelyn, thinking about Maddie's views on the man in black. She liked him. The men started to bang on the door.

"According to Bembridge scholars, the golden book of Amun-Ra is located inside the Statue of Anubis." Evelyn said, reading the stone thing.

"That's where we found the black book," Daniels said.

"Exactly."

"Well, looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken," Jonathan commented.

"Yes, they mixed the books up. Mixed up where they were buried. So, if the black book is inside the Statue of Anubis, then the golden book must be inside- -" Evie began, but just then the doors were banged open by Imhoteps's men. They stormed in. I walked over to see.

"Come on, Evie, faster," Jonathan said.

"Patience is a virtue," She sang.

"Not right now it isn't," I turned and said to her.

"Uh, I think I'll go and get the car started," Jonathan said to us, then hurried off.

"I've got it! The golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra, inside the Statue of Horus. Take that, Bembridge scholars!" She said in triumph. We hurried outside, just as Jonathan pulled the car over.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Daniels yelled, running over to him. We quickly followed. "Get this thing in gear, boy. Let's get outta here."

"Evie! Come on, Evie! Hurry up!" Jonathan yelled as we hurried over. We didn't even bother to open the door; we just jumped in. That was when Beni ran towards us.

"Imhotep! Imhotep!" He yelled. Imhotep appeared at the window, and roared at us. He was still holding Maddie, and she was still struggling. The man in black and the Curator got in the back.

"You're going to get yours, Beni! You hear me?" I yelled to him as the car started to move, "YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURS!"

"Oh, like I've never heard that before!" He called back to me. God, I just hate him.

The men started to chase us, and right now, we should just focus on getting away. And leaving my sister behind.

**

* * *

**

A/n: Thanks for all your reviews! :D


	18. Evie's Choice and Awkward Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own Madison, though.**

* * *

As Jonathan drove the car, the men started to chase us. That was when Jonathan suddenly stopped; for a group of men were right in front of us. I stepped onto his foot, so the car pushed forward. Jonathan yelled out with pain.

"Hang on!" I called out. The car banged into the men, pushing them aside.

It wasn't long before they climbed onto the car. But luckily, most of us were able to beat them and push them off. Two men grabbed Daniels from behind, and dragged him off.

"Hey! O'Connell! O'Connell!" Daniels yelled out to me. But I couldn't reach him, and he was pulled off. We probably weren't going to see him again...The car crashed into a stand, and we were all forced to get off as more men surrounded us.

"Okay! Go! Go!" I yelled, helping Evelyn get off as soon I got out. We ran back a bit, but they surrounded us. They started chanting "Imhotep" again. Ugh, now it's going to be stuck in my head for a long time...

And that was when Imhotep walked out of the crowd, still holding my struggling sister.

"It's the creature," The Curator said, "He's fully regenerated."

"Keetah mi pharos, aja nilo, isirian," Imhotep said in Ancient Egyptian, walking forward.

"Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine, forever," Beni translated.

"'For all eternity', idiot," Evelyn said. I glanced at her. Imhotep said something else in Egyptian.

"Take my hand, and I will spare your friends, and give you back the girl." He meant my sister.

"Oh dear, have you got any bright ideas?" Evie asked me.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'," I replied.

"You better think of something fast...because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after," She said, then stepped forward, taking the mummy bastard's hand. Imhotep looked pleased.

"No!" I said, pulling out my gun.

"Don't!" She yelled back to me.

"No!" The man in black added, grabbing my arm.

"He still has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual," Evelyn said to me.

"She's right. Leave today, fight tomorrow." The man in black said to me. I put away my gun.

Imhotep pushed my sister towards me.

"I'll be seeing _you_ again," I said threateningly. Beni took the puzzle box from Jonathan's pocket.

"Hey, that's mine!" Jonathan said.

"Thank you," Beni said, taking it.

**[Ok, time out. It's me, Maddie, again. I'm taking over now.]**

Imhotep pushed me towards Rick and the others. With such a force, I stumbled and crashed right into the man in black, and we both fell onto the ground. I turned red. I quickly scrambled up with some difficulty, and he got up too.

"Turn around," He said to me. "I am not going to kill you," he added, pulling out a dagger. I turned around. Then, he slashed the ropes that bound my hands together. I still couldn't speak at the moment, of course, but instantly I took out the cloth that was stuck in my mouth.

"Thank you," I muttered, blushing. That was when our little moment was interrupted, and Imhotep yelled out a command in Ancient Egyptian. I figured it was "Kill them!" or something, because all the men started to walk towards us. So I had been a hostage...

"No! Let go of me! Let go of me!" Evie started to scream out, but now he held her tight.

"Good-bye, my friend," Beni said to Rick.

"Come here, you little- -"Rick began, but he ran off. They were getting closer to us. Rick pulled the lid off the entrance to the sewers.

"Come on!" He called to Jonathan.

"What about my sister?" He asked Rick.

"We're gonna get her back! Go!" Rick replied.

"You're next!" He grabbed the man in black and pulled him in.

"After him," He said to me, pushing me in.

"Hey!" I complained. He tried to call the Curator to come with us, but he decided to stay and fight. Rick jumped in and joined us below. I leaned against the wall, panting and gasping for breath.

"Maddie! Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Would _you_ be alright if a 3,000 year old mummy...that creature...punched you in the face, knocked you unconscious, stuffed a cloth inside your mouth, made you a hostage, and then dragged you around the place under his arm?" I screeched at him. I was furious. "Where's my gun?" I found it and pointed it at Rick. "I'll kill you!"

"Madison!" Rick yelled at me sharply. "Don't loose your temper!"

"I'm not just loosing my temper, Mr.!" Rick pulled me into a brief hug.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have left you there. I'm glad you're safe. You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" That was weird. He had never been this concerned about me before. Well, he was probably concerned after Imhotep kidnapped me.

"I'm...fine." I replied, feeling calmer. I could feel the man in black's eyes scorching into me, and I suddenly felt hot. We walked on for a few minutes, but that was when we heard noises from the other end. "Uh-oh," I said. More of the men. Imhotep's slaves. "What are we gonna do?"

"I say we kill them," Rick replied, just as they charged at us. I instantly started to shoot, and so did Rick and the man in black. Jonathan took one of Rick's guns and shot them as well. I swung my dagger at them, killing the men right on the spot. That was when one man grabbed my neck from behind, choking me.

"Rick!" I managed to yell out, but the man in black, who was closest, shot the man's face. He fell to the ground, and I stumbled forward, into the man in black again. Awkward. It wasn't long before all the men were dead, and we went on for a while. Rick decided that we should take a break, so we did.

"You fight well," The man in black commented, looking at me.

"Um...thanks?" I mumbled, blushing again. Damn, Maddie, stop that. "Thanks for saving me earlier, too."

"You are welcome," He replied. An awkward silence passed between us. I decided to ask him the question I had been dying to ask ever since I met him.

"So, um...what's your name?" He looked at me with surprise, as if I just told him that I was an alien from Neptune or something. After a pause, he answered me.

"Ardeth. Ardeth Bay, the leader of the Medjai."

"Oh."

Ardeth. I liked that name. I smiled a little, and was even more shocked than he was when he actually asked me a question.

"And your name is Madison, yes?"

"Um, yes."

"Or do you prefer 'Maddie'?"

I almost said "Maddie", like I always do, but then hesitated. The way he said my full name, was...well...different from how everyone else said it. I liked him calling me Madison. So instead, I quickly changed my mind, and said, "Madison. I prefer Madison."

And Ardeth actually smiled.

"Come on, let's get moving," Rick said, standing up.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him.

"To Hamunaptra, of course," he answered me.

"What, on foot? If we walk there from here, Mr. Smarty-Pants, then it'll take at least a week, and for your information, Imhotep probably won't wait for us just to come and ruin his party for his dead girlfriend," I said dryly, "And just a thought, but I'm tired right now."

Rick chuckled. "In that case, then, I think we should pay Winston a visit."

* * *

A/n: I added a part of my own in here XD. Thanks for all your reviews! :D


	19. A Terrible Plane Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own Madison, though.**

* * *

We headed towards the place Winston was, in the car, of course. I sat in the back with Ardeth. We didn't talk, but I didn't mind. Him sitting beside me was enough. Jonathan sat up front, while Rick drove the car. We walked across the desert to where Winston sat underneath a large umbrella, drinking tea and listening to Spanish music.

"Morning, Winston. Uh, a word?" Rick called to him as we got closer. Winston put down his tea.

"What's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps?" Winston asked us.

"Not a damn thing," Rick replied.

"Is it dangerous?" He asked, getting excited.

"Well, you probably won't live through it," Rick answered.

"By Jove, do you really think so?"

"Well, everybody else we've bumped into has died. Why not you?" Jonathan commented.

"What's the- -uh, what's the challenge then?" Winston stood up.

"Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and save the world," Rick said.

"Oh! Haha! Winston Havelock at your service, haha!" He saluted us with a smile. After that, he led us to the plane. "There's only one seat available, and the other three will have to hold onto the wings, I'm afraid," He said, "How about Miss O'Connell sit in the back with me?"

"I think I will." Rick said, before I could speak. I glared at him. After much decision about whether I should get on Jonathan's wing or Ardeth's wing, it was decided that I got on with Ardeth. And after that, the plane took off.

Rick whistled at Jonathan. "Are you all right?" He yelled at him.

"Do I bloody look all right?" Jonathan yelled back.

Rick whistled to us. "How you doin'?" He asked Ardeth and me. Ardeth was to busy to answer, but I did.

"Richard O'Connell! I am going to kill you!" I yelled at him with fury. A sandstorm appeared somewhere.

"See that? I've never seen one so big," Winston said.

"Never?" Rick asked.

"No!"

That was when the sandstorm got extremely huge.

"Oh my God. Hey, Winston! Paddle faster!" Rick yelled. I couldn't see well, but I turned my head to see the largest sandstorm ever.

"Hang on, men and woman!" Winston said. The plane dove down a high ledge. We all screamed. The sand...chased after us. I turned around again, to find the face of a man in the sand. It looked a little like Imhotep. Rick shot it, but I knew shooting at sand was useless. The face opened its mouth and "swallowed" us, causing the plane to spin around. We all screamed, but that just got more sand in my mouth.

"Here I come, laddies! Hahahaha!" Winston said. Just then, the sandstorm died down. But the plane had been damaged, and it crashed into the ground with a BOOM!

Ardeth climbed off the wing of the plane and pulled his hat off. His hair fell out, and I stared at him for while. That was when I realized that I was a little stuck, my hand on the other side of the wing. I tried to pull, but it was heavy, and I didn't want to break my wrist.

"Will someone please help me? I think I'm stuck!" I said. And to my surprise, Ardeth bent over, and lifted the wing off enough so that I could get my hand out from underneath it. He took my hand and helped me up. I was extremely embarrassed. "Thanks," I mumbled to him. He nodded to me and proceeded to get the machine gun from the plane.

"Excuse me. Um, a little help would be useful, if it's not TOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Jonathan's voice came from somewhere.

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Rick said from somewhere. After helping Jonathan, I stumbled over to them.

"Winston! Hey, Winston!" Rick said to him, but he didn't move from where he was. Rick put two fingers on his neck and felt for his pulse, but then looked upset. That was when the plane started to sink into the sand.

"Quicksand! Get back, it's quicksand!" I gasped. The four of us stopped a little while off, and watched as the part with Winston disappeared beneath the sand. Rick saluted him. I hadn't know Winston for very long, but he had helped us. Rick picked up his bag.

Then we headed to Hamunaptra once more.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for all your reviews! :D


	20. Back at Hamunaptra

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own Madison, though.**

* * *

We started to pull the rocks out of the doorway. Only Jonathan stood there, not doing anything.

"I'd take those bigger stones first. And take them from the top, otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us. Come on, put your backs into it," Jonathan said. We all turned and looked at him, panting with exhaustion. Then he said, "Yes, well, you've get the idea. Chop-chop." We returned to the digging. Jonathan looked around while we dug, and pulled out a stone scarab from the wall.

"I say! Gents and lady, you should come and have a look at this," He said. None of us payed attention to him. That was when he started to scream with pain.

"What?" Rick asked, turning around.

"It's my arm! My arm!" Jonathan yelled. Rick ripped his sleeve off, to reveal a lump, moving up his arm.

"Whoa!" Rick said, while I gasped.

"Do something!" Jonathan yelled with terror.

"Hold him!" Rick said. Ardeth grabbed onto Jonathan's back.

"Do something! Do something!" Jonathan said. Rick pulled out a knife. "Not that, not that!" But he did anyway. Jonathan screamed with more pain. Rick flung the scarab out...right into my hair. I screamed out with surprise and clung onto the closest person to me. Luckily, Rick shot the scarab before it could get inside me like what happened with Jonathan. But the other thing was...well...the person that I had clung onto in my horror was Ardeth. I quickly let go of him, blushing madly. My heart was thudding so hard in my chest that I was sure he could hear it.

"Sorry!" I apologized to him, still red in the face. And then he did the least thing I expected. He hugged me. I blushed even more, but I felt myself calming down. I wanted to stay like that forever in his arms, but of course that was impossible. We still had to rescue Evie first.

"Are you all right?" Ardeth asked me after a while, letting me go. I nodded.

"Fine, thanks," I said to him in Arabic. He smiled.

* * *

After finally tending to Jonathan's wound, calming down, and finishing our dig, we got into another room. I aimed my gun at one of the Egyptian mirror things, and the room instantly lit up. The sight in front of us was surprising. It was filled with golden treasure.

"Wha-wha-" Jonathan said, too shocked to speak. We walked down the stairs, staying alert and careful.

"Can you see?" Jonathan said.

"Yeah," Rick and I both answered.

"Can you believe- -"

"Yeah."

"Can we just- -"

"No."

We heard a groaning sound, and then what seemed like thousands of mummies pushed their way out from underneath the sand.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rick asked.

"Priests. Imhoteps' priests." Ardeth answered.

"All right, then." We are started to shoot at them. Jonathan pulled out two of Rick's handguns and started to shoot as well. Together, we ran into the next room. I was still a little dazed with Ardeth's hug. Snap out of it!

"There he is! Hello, Horus, old boy!" Jonathan said. Rick handed his rifle to Ardeth, and pulled out an explosive from his bag. He lit it...on Ardeth's face. Ardeth glared at him, but Rick shrugged.

"Time to close the door," Rick said, throwing the explosive at the mummies. We hid behind the statue as they exploded with a Ka-boom! It was even more awkward...I was practically on top of Ardeth, and Rick on top of me. We all got up. Rick and Jonathan started to try and pull the box out. Ardeth and I reloaded our guns, just as more groaning sounds were heard.

"Damn, these guys just don't quit, do they?" Rick asked through gritted teeth.

"Keep digging," Ardeth said to them.

Rick and Jonathan succeeded in finding the book. They opened the box and revealed it. "The Book of Amun-Ra," Jonathan breathed. Ardeth started to shoot the mummies. He then turned to us.

"Save the girl. Kill the creature," he said to us, then with a battle cry, charged into the hallway with the mummies. "What are you waiting for? Get out! Get out!" His voice grew fainter.

"Hey, wait!" I ran after him.

"Madison, get back here!" Rick yelled at me, but I ignored him.

I couldn't help Rick defeat Imhotep. That wasn't something I was good at. But I could help Ardeth fight off the mummies. Without any hesitation, I started to shoot. Whether Rick liked it or not, I wasn't going to go with them.

"Madison!" I heard Rick yell one more time. But I had already entered the hallway. Then I heard an explosion behind me, and the hall was sealed off.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for all your reviews! :D


	21. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. But I do own Madison, though.**

A/n: This is going to be the last chapter. But don't worry! The sequel, "The Mummy Returns and The Medjai", will come out in 10 years...jk, probably tomorrow? Or if you're lucky, even today. Thank you, my awesome readers! Special thanks to: DiexGaaf, vampirelover2009 and Trapped Between Reality an Fantasy for reviewing multiple chapters and being wonderful and sticking with Maddie till the very end! :D

* * *

I heard Ardeth scream out as a mummy was just about to kill him. Instantly, I pointed my rifle at it and pressed the trigger. Bang! The mummy exploded into pieces. But neither of us spoke, as more mummies appeared. But after what seemed like ages, they were finally all destroyed. He collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath. I sat down beside him.

"Thank you for saving my life," He said to me solemnly.

"Um...you're welcome," I replied, "It was the least I could've done after you saved mine."

"Then we are equal."

After a while, he spoke again. "If you are a member of the Medjai, you will probably be dead by now," he said, with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to be- -a compliment or an insult, or what?" I asked through narrowed eyes. He chuckled.

"It merely means that you refuse to follow any orders."

"Ha! That's because I never do."

"You are a wonderful person, Madison."

"I am?"

"Of course you are."

"Um...thanks?"

He chuckled again, then stood up. "We should probably leave now. Your brother and your friends must be waiting for you."

"Oh..." I stood up too. But before I could move, he grabbed one of my hands and pulled me towards him. Then, he did something that I thought was possible only in my dreams. He leaned in, and then...our lips met. He was kissing me. And I found myself kissing him back. At first, I thought he was only doing it as a thank you type thing, but then I realized it wasn't. _But how can he like me...after we just met for a couple of days?_ I thought, then thinking that I was the same with him: we had only met a couple of days ago, and yet now...I closed my eyes and held onto him, not willing to let him go.

"Ardeth, I..." I said, after he finally pulled away. That was when the ground started to shake.

"We should leave," He said, as if the kiss hadn't even happened. Oh! What kind of a man was he? I nodded wordlessly, and stumbled after him, still dazed.

* * *

Rick, Evie, and Jonathan ran out of the city, looking a little beat up but still alive. The city exploded. The three of them stared, gasping for breath, staring at the explosion. That was when a hand landed on Jonathan's shoulder. They all screamed and turned, to find Ardeth on the back of a camel.

"Well the hell's my sister?" Rick demanded instantly. I flung my hands over his eyes.

"I'm right here, you idiot!" I said, laughing, "I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me!"

Ardeth smiled.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you very much," Jonathan said to Ardeth, with a hand over his heart.

"You've earned the respect and the gratitude of me and my people," Ardeth said to us.

"Yes, well, it was nothing," Jonathan replied with a chuckle.

"May Allah smile upon you always," Ardeth continued, bidding us farewell. "And take good care of Madison for me," He added as an afterthought. I continued to look at him.

"And yourself," Jonathan replied, while Rick and Evie nodded.

Ardeth clicked his tongue, and the camel turned around. Both camel and rider disappeared into the distance. I continued to stare at him.

"Yes, anytime," Jonathan said.

"Stay out of trouble," Rick added. "By the way, Maddie," He said, turning to me, "Why is he the only person that can call you Madison, huh?"

"That's none of your business!" I replied hotly.

"He's just...leaving us here." Jonathan said.

"I know, right?" I murmured softly. "But I'm sure we'll meet again."

Jonathan sighed. "Well, I guess we go home empty-handed...again."

"I wouldn't say that," Rick said, looking at Evie, who in turn looked back at my brother.

"Oh, please!" Jonathan moaned, as Rick leaned down and kissed Evie. I merely sighed and shook my head a little. After getting my wish of kissing Ardeth, I wasn't going to complain about someone else. I wondered if I will ever see Ardeth again. I hope I will. There was so much I wanted to ask him, and to tell him.

"How 'bout you, darling? Would you like a little kissy-wssy?" Jonathan asked one of the camels, who lowered its head breathed at Jonathan. "Whew!" I chuckled to myself. We climbed onto the camels, with my brother and Evie on the same camel, and rode towards the sunset.

So this is Madison O'Connell signing off. I just hope you learned that when you're not supposed to do something, you don't do it. And that's final. Even if you want to do it badly. Ah, well. Now I can finally take a break, and go back to daydreaming about Ardeth Bay, the mysterious leader of the Medjai.

**~End~**

* * *

a/n: well, you probably know how Imhotep was defeated, anyway, so I won't bother to write about that part XD.


End file.
